Therapeutic strategies for the effective management of pain and central nervous system disorders or diseases are sought.
International Patent Application, Publication Number WO 08/000645 discloses tetrazole-substituted arylamides and related compounds which are said to be P2X2 and P2X2/3 receptor modulators.
International Patent Application, Publication Number WO 08/055840 discloses thiazole and oxazole substituted arylamides and related compounds which are said to be P2X2 and P2X2/3 receptor modulators.
US 2007049609, US 2007049610, US 2007049758, and US 2007049534 describe certain diaminopyrimidines as P2X3 and P2X2/3 modulators.
US 2007037974 describes heterocyclic inhibitors of P2X3 useful for treating pain, genito-urinary, gastrointestinal, and respiratory disorders.
WO 06/119504 describes fused heterocyclic compounds as P2X3 and P2X2/3 modulators for use in the treatment of various diseases. WO04/56774 describes certain substituted biphenyl-4-carboxylic acid arylamide analogues having possible application as receptor modulators.
WO 08/119773 describes amide derivatives as inhibitors of aspartyl proteases and their use in the treatment of Alzheimer's disease.
WO 09/058298 and WO 09/058299 describe benzamide derivatives as P2X3 receptor antagonists for treatment of pain.
WO 05/065195 describes certain phenylamides and pyridylamides as β-secretase inhibitors.
WO 02/070469 describes certain substituted sulfonylalkylcarboxamides as selective pde3b inhibitors.
WO 04/039753 describes certain benzoic acids and related compounds as EP1 receptor antagonists for the treatment of prostaglandin mediated diseases.
Also, WO03/104230 describes certain bicyclic pyrimidine derivatives, and US Published Application Serial No. 20030092908 and WO02/087513 describe fused heterocyclic PDE7 inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,424,760 and 3,424,761 both describe a series of 3-ureidopyrrolidines that are said to exhibit analgesic, central nervous system, and psychopharmacologic activities. These patents specifically disclose the compounds 1-(1-phenyl-3-pyrrolidinyl)-3-phenyl urea and 1-(1-phenyl-3-pyrrolidinyl)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)urea respectively. International Patent Applications, Publication Numbers WO 01/62737 and WO 00/69849 disclose a series of pyrazole derivatives which are stated to be useful in the treatment of disorders and diseases associated with the NPY receptor subtype Y5, such as obesity. WO 01/62737 specifically discloses the compound 5-amino-N-isoquinolin-5-yl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide. WO 00/69849 specifically discloses the compounds 5-methyl-N-quinolin-8-yl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-quinolin-7-yl-1-[3-trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-quinolin-3-yl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, N-isoquinolin-5-yl-5-methyl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-quinolin-5-yl-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 1-(3-chlorophenyl)-N-isoquinolin-5-yl-5-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, N-isoquinolin-5-yl-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 1-(3-fluorophenyl)-N-isoquinolin-5-yl-5-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 1-(2-chloro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)-N-isoquinolin-5-yl-5-methyl-1N-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-(3-methylisoquinolin-5-yl)-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1N-pyrazole-3-carboxamide, 5-methyl-N-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolin-5-yl)-1-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide.
German Patent Application Number 2502588 describes a series of piperazine derivatives. This application specifically discloses the compound N-[3-[2-(diethylamino)ethyl]-1,2-dihydro-4-methyl-2-oxo-7-quinolinyl]-4-phenyl-1-piperazinecarboxamide.